Bitter Sweet
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Sam Evans is a strong kid, inside and out. That was until his Mother was killed in a trailer accident while they were rescuing a horse set aside for slaughter. Now, he's only strong on the outside while he's breaking on the inside. When an accident happens to the horse, will they both be strong enough to pull through? Can the Glee Club pull Sam through? Or will he break?


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Review please! I'd love to know what you think.

"Come on, son. Finish up that stall and get ready for school or you're going to be late. Michael will finish up for you this morning since there's not much more to do.", ordered Mr. Evans as he walked into the barn and smiled at his two son's. "Yes, Sir.", said both Evans boys as they looked up from their work. Sam continued to shovel the soiled straw out of the stall, tossing it into a pile in the middle of the walkway in the barn, where his older brother Michael was shoveling it into a wheel barrow. "Get out of here, Sam. I'll finish up. You're going to be late if you dont leave now, again.", teased Michael as he brushed his light brown hair out of his eyes. "Are you sure? I can be late, it doesn't matter.", asked the blonde as he layed out the new straw in the stall, hearing the distant sound of a neigh from the pasture. "Get going or I'll be forced to spray you with the hose.", threatened the older teen as he gestured towards it with a smirk. "Just let me go see Barley and then I'll leave for school.", said the blonde as he smiled at his older brother before walking out of the barn and to the pasture gate.

Barley was his Mother's favorite mare, the mare she died to save one night from a 'kill-truck'. The paint horse had been loaded onto the kill-truck and was being transported to a slaughter house when Mrs. Evans and her youngest son got the trailer off of the road and made sure the horse was out safely, which wasn't the case that night. The dirt road was slick with mud, so when the truck stopped the trailer slid. His Mother did everything that she could to keep the trailer up while Sam unloaded the horse, Barley had a severe wound on her flank but it healed after a few weeks and 2 months in rehabilitation. The trailer ended up tipping over, taking both Mrs. Evans and the truck driver down over the embankment, neither one of them survived. Sam had been in shock for 2 months after the accident, having seen his Mother being crushed by the trailer. Barley had also reacted violently after the accident, rearing and kicking at anybody who got near her, biting when they didn't take the warning.

The mare was meant to be put down for fear of somebody or one of the other horses being severely injured, but Sam stood his ground and wouldn't let anybody near her. _"You put Barley down, you put me down with her.". _The blonde was willing to work with her no matter what the cost or what the risk, nobody was taking away this horse. Sam put two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle, watching in satisfaction as all of the horses came to the pasture fence. "Hey, Barley. Hows my pretty girl, huh? How are you this morning?", asked the teen as he gently stroked her nose before patting her neck. Barley tossed her head back a whinnied at him before shaking out her long brown mane. "Frisky this morning, huh?", said the blonde with a teasing smile on his face as he watched the mare nibble on the side of his shirt sleeve. He nickered at her and smiled big when she nickered back at him, her tail swishing behind her. "You behave today and we'll go out for a trail ride when I get home.", promised Sam as he took a peppermint out of his pocket and presented it to her with a flat hand. Barley chewed on the peppermint and nibbled on his finger tips.

"Sam! The bus is here, man! Get a move on!", called out Michael with a grin on his face. "I'm moving! I'm moving!", called back Sam as he patted the mare's neck once more before running down the dirt path, not noticing that all that dust and dirt was now sticking to his jeans. "Good morning, Samuel. Hows Barley this morning?", asked Mrs. Lou, the bus driver, as she opened the door for him. "As ornery as ever.", replied Sam as he took his seat in the front, leaning back in his seat. "Taking her for a ride after school?", asked the woman as she drove down the road to pick up the other students. "Don't I always?", asked the blonde as he smiled at her in the mirror. The woman chuckled and opened the doors for other students, watching as they all took their seats before she drove them all to William McKinley High School.

When the doors opened everybody walked off the bus and onto the walking path towards the school. Sam kept his head down and stayed out of everybody's way as he walked into the school and made his way to his locker. He spun the combination just as Principal Figgins walked over to him with a disgusted look on his face. "Mr. Evans. Did you forget to change your clothes this morning? You're jeans and shoes are covered in dirt.", explained the man as he looked the teen over. "No, Sir. My jeans got covered in dirt on the way to the bus.", explained the blonde as he opened his locker. "Try to wear something clean next time. Don't let this happen again, understand?", asked Principal Figgins. "Yes, Sir.", answered Sam as he nodded once, before taking out his books for his first class and shut his locker door with a click. _This is going to be a long day. _


End file.
